Memories almost Forgotten
by MysticVeil
Summary: Kopus' childhood friend returns and with her pieces of his life that he had almost forgotten. Kaia just wants to raise her son and be left in peace within the tribe, and nothing is easy now that Philip decides he wants to pick up where they left off. But his drug dealing ways keeps them separated as well as Kaia's high school crush, Harold Jensen which spells competition for Kopus.
1. Chapter 1

1

Out of all the places I never thought I would be back here… in Walpole, New Jersey. Had it not been my mother's dying wish I would still be back in Tennessee finishing school. She was an African American nurse who worked for the Lenape tribe. She was very good with medicine. My father was Lenape. He died of lung cancer when I was seven. When I turned eighteen, I moved out with my aunt and left this world and its secrets behind. I guess five years wasn't enough. Mom passed of a brain tumor, the size of a lemon the doctor's said. I didn't come back when I found out she was sick.

'Once you start a plan you move forward you have no time to go backwards' my mom said to me when I had told her I would come back to take care of her. Things got more complicated after that.

So why couldn't I get out of my truck and go up to Marie's door. She and my mom were child hood 'besties'. She's also my son's grandmother. Does she know, I wonder. Did _he_ ever tell her? I enjoyed going to Marie's house when I was younger. She was and still is a nice woman. I didn't get the chance to step out, because the door opened and there she came out, hair as thick as a lion's and cinnamon skin which is aging beautifully. When she saw me she looked mildly stunned. Maybe she didn't expect me to come. Maybe she knew about her grandson. I slowly opened the door and got out of the truck. It smelled like everlasting trees and leaves.

"When you told me you were stopping by I wasn't expecting to see you for another few hours." she said. I shrugged.

"It seems I'll have nothing but time on hands now, so I thought I would stop here first before going to her place. How is everyone here?" I asked. She crossed her arms and gave a mildly pleasant smile.

"It's going. You going to be moving back into the old house?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm going to finish school online." I replied, and now Marie moved closer to me with her arms out and she wrapped her arms around me, and I was a bit stunned by it, but I replied to it.

"Oh Kaia, I am so sorry." she said lightly. I could hear the sincerity in her tone. My mom and she were close so when she passed, I could imagine she cried. I nodded and bit my bottom lip as to keep myself together.

"Thank you." I replied and she pulled back and looked me over.

"Are you going to be okay in that house by yourself?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Yes. I plan to bring my son down as well once I get situated." I replied. Her eyes widened with shock, but it was a good shock.

"A son. Oh that's wonderful, I mean good that he will be able to stay here as well." she told. I nodded and looked around at the place and then her house.

"Nothing's changed." I noted and she nodded.

"Yes, Mac's kept this place stable." she told. I nodded and looked at her now.

"When is her funeral?" I asked. She looked at me now with gentle eyes once more.

"It'll be in three days, you know give you a chance to settle in." she told. I nodded slowly. "You know, Philip was devastated when you packed up and left."

'Why?' I almost asked, but didn't. Back in the younger days, when we were in high school, people said I was the It girl or the queen bee, but I didn't want that title. I was nice to everyone really and tore people down when they bullied less fortunate people. I guess I believed everyone was equal.

"How is he now?" I asked and she only shook her head.

"He's different I'll tell you that." she said.

"Good different or bad different?" I asked. I knew Philip Kopus was a trouble maker and so I was expecting him to have been back in juvie well jail now. He and I were very good friends any idea one of us had the other didn't mind following. I never understood why until the first sleep over. She sighed.

"He's changed." she concluded, but gave another safe smile. "My other son, Junior is riding around somewhere here, you may get to meet him if you decide to come over for dinner."

Dinner. That meant being social with people who are somewhat strangers, but aren't technically. I felt like an outsider here, because I have been gone for so long. I shrugged and smiled some.

"Sure. I am going to get settled in and I'll drive around later on." I said and she smiled and nodded.

"Good. I'll see you soon." she told and I nodded and got back in my truck and drove from her home. Marie is always so kind and accepting. Even after getting in trouble with Philip, she was somewhat forgiving. I lived about twenty minutes away in a two story house from most of the other houses. When I pulled into the parking lot, I cut off the truck, had a two second melt down which was just screaming, and then pulled myself together and got out of the truck. I liked my truck. It was where I could get out my aggressiveness and anger without my son seeing it.

I decided to just get in and get things done. I moved my stuff into the house. Everything was the same from how I left it five years ago. She never changed a thing. I moved to my old room and just looked at it. I took most of my things with me so all that was left the bed which had plane blue sheets on it for days I was supposed to come visit. I looked over at the bed and just stared at it. I had my first sleep over with Philip on that bed. I shook my head and just left out the room. I brought in all my things and unpacked them in my parent's room. My mom had some nice furniture and so I wouldn't get rid of anything unless I needed to. I tidied up a bit, and then showered and got into one of my casual dresses and just lied on my parents' bed. Why didn't my mom want me to come back?

Maybe she couldn't face seeing me? I never told her I was pregnant because I was leaving just a few days after I found out. I told my aunt and she took care of me through the entire process. I was exhausted from the drive so after hooking up my lap top I fell asleep. I don't know how long I was sleeping, but a loud banging was ringing in my head causing me to sit up quickly and look around. There was more banging and that's when I realized it was the door. I got up and left the room moving to the door. When I opened it however, I was stunned now and cringed a bit at who was standing there in a tight grey shirt and large pants. He had grown some facial hair and his eyes were steely and firm.

"You know when my mom said you were back I almost didn't believe her." he said in a deep yet smooth tone. I couldn't say anything really. I was too busy admiring his now larger size and handsome facial features. "So where is he, Kaia…where is my son?


	2. Chapter 2

2

I stared at him for a moment seeing mild irritation and dominance in his eyes as well as the base of his tone.

"Hello Philip." I replied with a small force of attitude. I figured that's what you should say to someone when you haven't seen them in five years. He moved closer onto the step to where he was towering over me.

"Cut the crap, Kaia. Is he here?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No." I replied. Now he looked genuinely stunned.

"You moved back here without bringing my son?" he asked.

"My son." I corrected. He shook his head.

"No you made that decision for the both of us." he snapped. Even after five years I was still use to his attitude, I guess it was one thing I couldn't forget. And P.J. gets little attitudes with me as well.

"We could not handle a child at that time." I replied.

"We could have tried." he stated. I shook my head.

"Would we have been good parents five years ago?" I asked and now he just looked away knowing the answer to that.

"So where is he?" he asked with more emphasis.

"With my aunt in Tennessee. He will be here in about a day or two." I replied. "Anything else?"

He just looked me over and I could see his nostril flaring mildly and he looked away for a second.

"Do you plan to introduce me as your 'friend'?" he asked. Who said I planned to introduce him to you at all? But that would be lying to myself. I would never stop my baby from seeing his father. I shook my head.

"No. He will know who you are." I replied. He seemed relieved for his eyes seemed somewhat calmer. "Want to come in?" I opened the door a bit more as my invitation. He nodded and took big steps inside. He looked around for a moment.

"Wow nothing's changed." he said, and I nodded closing the door.

"I know. It's odd." I replied. He nodded and looked down at me.

"So you're here to stay then?" he asked. I shrugged.

"It's the plan if I can get a decent job to make enough money for P.J. and I-"

"P.J.?" he asked a small smirk playing on his lips. I nodded giving a small smile.

"Yes. Although he responds better to Gabriel, his middle name, but I always had plans to name him after you." I replied. I was unsure of what was between us if there was anything at all really, well except for Gabriel. I watched a smile play on his lips, his beard curved up with his smile.

"Gabriel." he said trying the name out. I nodded.

"He's very smart yet loves to get into trouble." I replied. He smirked.

"Just like his parents." he said. I nodded. "What does he like to do? Does he like to read or something like that?" I was not expecting him to be so curious about Gabriel.

"I can hardly keep him in one place. He likes to be outside mostly, so when we can, my aunt and I take him out to parks and stuff. He loves animals." I replied. He nodded taking in every word.

"I… can't wait to meet him." he replied before looking me over his face more sympathetic. "I'm sorry you had to drop everything and move back here. I know when I got out of prison it was very hard to adjust." So he was out of prison. I knew it. I smiled.

"Thanks. I'm actually going to your mother's for dinner. Will you be there?" I asked. He shook his head which disappointed me some.

"Nah I got business to take care of." he answered. I chuckled softly and looked down shaking my head. "What?" I looked back up him.

"I remember when we were in high school and you would say that, I knew it couldn't be good." I replied and he smiled some before reaching into his back pocket.

"Well some things haven't changed around here." he said. I nodded.

"I believe it." I replied and he pulled out his wallet and I arched a brow and he pulled out a money clip with a thick stack of cash in it. He began to pull a bunch of money from it and hand it to me.

"Here's two grand for you and Gabriel. It should keep you on your feet until you find a job." he explained. I was already shaking his head placing my hand over his hand.

"Oh Philip. You don't need to do any of this. I don't want you to feel pressured- like you have to do any of this. Gabriel and I will be just fine." I explained. Which was true. When my father died, he left my mom and I a large amount of money, and my mom already explained to me that when she died, all her money was passed down to me and I have seen the bank accounts. I knew we would be fine. Philip shook his head and placed his other hand over mine now.

"I am not going to be like my father, Kaia. I am not going to let you do this on your own." he stated. "So please take the money." I could argue with him some more, but I was still very tired and not in the mood for it. I sighed and nodded and took the money.

"Thank you. Where did you get this money anyways?" I asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it. If you ever need help just let me know. I gotta go." he said and moved to the door. So there was nothing, but our child between us. That was okay though. I didn't want to do anything to stress anyone out. I followed him to the door and he opened it and stopped and looked down at me.

"I haven't told my mother about the baby. It's your choice if you want to tell her…welcome back." he told before heading out the door. I watched him leave before closing it and sighing now. I needed groceries and this two grand would help with that. I grabbed my purse and left the house. While in the car I gave my aunt a quick call.

"Hey I am so glad you made it there safely. P.J. is right here. One second." she replied. There was mild ruffling on the phone and I just smiled as I was driving back down the road.

"Hi Mommy." I heard his small voice say.

"Hey baby. How are you doing?" I asked.

"Fine. Aunt Leilani says we get to come see you." he said. I nodded knowing he couldn't see me.

"Yes you will be living with me here. I am going to the store and I am going to pick up some brownies." I said excitingly. I heard him gasp.

"Yay!" he giggled and I smiled.

"You going to help me make them?" I asked.

"Yes yes yes!" I heard him reply.

"Okay good. I love you baby. Put your auntie back on the phone." I replied.

"Love you, too Mommy." I heard him reply. After a few seconds my aunt was back on the phone.

"He's very excited, Kaia. You should see him now. He's already packing his toys into his suit case." she replied and I smiled remembering all too well of where everything was. I had driven off the reservation because the store in town was even bigger.

"Good. I am very glad. I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done for me and for Gabriel." I replied.

"It was no trouble. Besides you straightened up and left your troubling ways behind. You took on this baby head on and you are doing so well. Now a question, have you spoken to the baby's father any?" she asked. I pulled into the store parking lot.

"Yeah I saw him and his mother today." I replied.

"Does the grandmother know?" she asked.

"I plan to tell her for dinner, she invited me. I gotta go I am at the store." I replied.

"Okay hon. I'll call you in two days." she answered.

"Okay. Give Gabriel a kiss for me." I replied.

"Will do. Bye hon." she replied and I hung up. I stepped out of the car and noticed a large police truck was two spots to the right of my truck. Wow never really saw a police truck that big. I disregarded it and moved inside. I should probably bake a dessert for Marie. She does love a good peach cobbler and I have mother's recipes. I was hoping after Gabriel came and a month had past that this emptiness I was feeling passed and I could finally find some happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I went inside and began my shopping. I pushed the cart through the aisles collecting food that Gabe would eat. He loved dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets with peas and carrots. I was so lost in my thoughts, that I had rammed the end of my cart into someone else. I saw it was a guy and I saw it was the cop who owned the car.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry." I replied. If there was anything I hated more than annoying, attention seeking people, it was cops. "I didn't mean to- Jesus I wasn't even watching where I was going."

"Hey it's alright. It happens…Kaia?" the male asked. I looked up to see a familiar face, but that face use to be so young. I squinted a bit.

"Harold?" I asked and now he laughed and nodded.

"Yeah." he replied. On instinct we both walked around our carts and hugged each other.

"Oh wow it's been so long. You're a cop." I said in shock and he grinned.

"Yeah you're worst enemy." he said his hands resting on my shoulders for a bit. I took a step back and looked him over.

"You look amazing." I said and he looked me over and motioned at me.

"So do you. Well you always looked good. There was never a day you didn't look good." he rambled. Oh Harold. Still rambling I see.

"Well thank you." I replied and he nodded with his hands on his hips.

"Wow how long has it been?" he asked.

"Five years." I replied.

"Yeah too long." he said in an airy tone. "What are you doing back here?"

"I just moved back into my parents' home. Gonna be sticking around for a while and see what's been going on around here." I answered and he nodded.

"Yeah? Well it's good to have you back." he said. Now the radio on his uniform went off. Some woman was speaking and Harold nodded.

"Copy that. Well I got to, you know get back on duty. It was nice seeing you." he said and I nodded getting behind my cart.

"Yeah nice seeing you too." I replied and we split up. I continued my shopping and returned home only to see a familiar grey Prius in my drive way. Oh no way. I parked on the side of the road and got out of the car. Standing on the porch was my Aunt Leilani and in her arms was Gabriel. He had tan skin and brown curls and when he saw me his brown eyes brightened.

"Mommy!" he said in a loud tone. I smiled and watched as my aunt put him on the ground and he ran over to me. I got on one knee and smiled.

"Oh hi baby!" I said with excitement picking him up and embracing his head with my hand. "What are you all doing here?" I began kissing all over his giggling face. My aunt walked down towards me.

"We did say we were coming to see you. He couldn't go another day without you." she explained and I looked at Gabriel who smiled and held on to me.

"Is that so?" I asked looking at Gabriel who giggled.

"Yeah!" he said. I hugged my aunt and together we brought in the groceries. I let Gabriel watch some TV while I put away the food with my aunt.

"So have you seen his father?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, he came around looking for him." I replied. She nodded.

"I remember when I first met that boy. I knew he was bad news. I knew he would suck you up into his world. Even when he got you into trouble though he still managed to bring you home in one piece sort of." she explained. I nodded and looked at her.

"Those were some good times." I teased and she gave half a grin.

"Just be careful." she said with worry in her tone. I nodded.

"I will." I replied. Before it got too dark, my aunt said her good byes and left for home. Gabriel and I went to Marie's home and the second she saw him, I knew that she knew who he was. We ate and talked and I got to meet Junior one of Maries other kids. When I was helping her wash dishes she just stared at me.

"So when were you going to tell me?" she asked. I just dried a dish she handed to me.

"Tonight." I replied. She nodded slowly and looked at me.

"It makes sense now. When Phillip came home the night you left, he was devastated, even trashed his own room. I assumed it was because you left out of the blue, but it was more than that. I knew it, but I couldn't put my finger on it and he wouldn't tell me of course. He loved you and probably still does." she said. I just looked at her with intent before looking away some.

"I got pregnant and I couldn't look my mom in the face. So I left to go live with my Aunt." I explained. "I told Phillip I was pregnant and then that I was leaving. He tried to talk me out of it, but I had to do it."

She nodded slowly looking me over.

"Well he's here and there's nothing to change that. Has Phillip met him yet?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, but he will get to soon." I replied. She merely nodded and we dried off our hands.

"Momma can I have some more cookies pleeeeease?" he asked in a silly tone. Marie smiled and I looked in the door way as he was at the table.

"You will have to ask your grandma." I called out. There was two seconds of silence.

"Grandma, can I have some more cookies pleeeeease?" he asked as if not even really thinking about it. Marie smiled warmly before looking at me and giving me a warm deep hug then pulling back.

"Yes you can have as much as you'd like." she said moving into the kitchen with a plate of cookies. That evening I let Gabriel sleep with me.

Normal POV

It was time for the funeral and Kaia was in her room putting on her clothes while Gabriel sat on the sofa in his little black suit. A loud banging could be heard. Out of instinct, Gabriel looked over at the door and got off the sofa and walked over to the door. He unlocked it and opened it to see a large man in a black suit as well. He was a giant to little Gabriel. Phillip looked down at the child and felt the wind being knocked out of him almost. He looked down at the child who just looked up at him.

"Hello." He said in a small tone. Phillip slowly smiled and kneeled down.

"Hey little man." He said. "Is your mommy home?" He nodded.

"She's getting dressed in her room." he said. Phillip nodded and looked over him.

"You mind if I come in and wait for her. I'm a friend of hers." he said. Gabriel's face scrunched up and he shook his head.

"Mommy says not to let strangers in and I don't know you… so that makes you a stranger." he said in a tough tone. Phillip was already in love with this kid. He chuckled lowly.

"Well. My name is Phillip Kopus." he said. Now Gabriel gasped.

"Really? That's my name too. Phillip Junior!" he said with excitement. Phillip couldn't help but let his mouth drop in fake excitement.

"No way that's awesome. Well your mom was supposed to tell you something about me." he said. Gabriel tilted his head.

"Really?" he asked.

Kaia's POV

I stared at myself in my black dress. I wish this wasn't happening. I sighed and wiped my wet eyes. I heard Gabriel talking and was worried. I left my room.

"Baby who are you talking to?" I asked only to see Phillip on the door way getting up from his kneeling position. Gabriel looked at me.

"Look mommy, he has the same name as me!" he said with an innocent expression. I wasn't expecting him to be here, so when I saw Gabriel and then looked up at Phillip, they looked so alike.


End file.
